


One of you will betray me tonight.

by Cringeiip



Series: Blocked Universe [2]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Promises, Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), F/M, Fluff, M/M, Spongebob Voice: The Gang's All Here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cringeiip/pseuds/Cringeiip
Summary: "Are you serious right now? I vouched for you!""I was the imposter! I had to kill you! Please don't be mad!"--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Literally, just the Greek Gang playing Among us. You do not have to read blocked to understand this.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Briseis & Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Helen of Troy/Menelaus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Odysseus/Penelope (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Blocked Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751368
Comments: 2
Kudos: 163





	One of you will betray me tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Colors !!! (and hats)
> 
> Achilles - Red with Crown  
> Patroclus - Purple with Crown  
> Briseis - Brown with Bear Ears  
> Iphigenia - Cyan with Flower  
> Diomedes - Orange with Dum Sticky Note  
> Odysseus - Black with Dum Sticky Note  
> Penelope - Yellow with Dum Sticky Note  
> Agamemnon - White with Ram Horns  
> Menelaus - Dark Green with the Top Hat  
> Helen - Pink with the Halo

Crewmate. There are two imposters among us.

Patroclus watched as his little purple astronaut moved across his phone screen towards electrical. He had a test and he knew he'd regret this tomorrow but Achilles had begged him to play and he just couldn't say no. His golden boy was in the room, snuggled up in a pile on the bed while Patroclus sat in his nest of pillows in the corner. This was the first game with everyone from the office and they had put a few rules in place.

1\. No unmuting your mic unless we're in a meeting and you're alive.

2\. If you are playing with someone in the same building, make sure they cannot see your screen.

3\. Anyone who breaks these rules will have to jump into Menelaus' pond when December hits.

He checked his tasks bar again and almost whimpered when he saw that he had three different tasks in said room because the electrical tasks always seem to take the longest. He had just started to fix the wires when the 'Body Reported' notification flashed across his screen. He was almost surprised since the round hadn't started all that long ago.

He could tell from the avatar that the imposter had killed Helen and he couldn't help but get a little angry. It was Helen's first game, couldn't the imposter wait to let her get the hang of it all. He unmuted his microphone as the meeting screen came up, hearing the others follow after. Well, everyone but Helen. 

"So, it's Achilles, right?" Briseis fired into the silence. She wasted no time with accusation and he could hear Achilles gasp from the other side of the room. 

"What makes you say that, kid?" Menelaus asked, Patroclus could almost imagine Bri's face at the term 'kid.

"He's the only one who would kill Helen instead of his pwecious Patty-watty." 

"Not true!" Achilles butted in.

"So true! Admit it, you shanked Helen!" 

"I did not! I was doing the asteroid task! I have medbay scan too, come watch if you don't believe me!"

Patroclus sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I'm skipping for now." 

"I think it's Briseis. Very quick to accuse Achilles." Odysseus chimed in before voting.

No one was ejected.

-

Patroclus was in navigation when the next body was discovered. Orange astronaut. Diomedes. Patroclus unmuted.

"Where?"

"In the Cafeteria, by the window," Iphigenia said.

"I bet he self-reported," Briseis said. 

"Me and Achilles were together, Bri. He couldn't have done it." Briseis went quiet. 

"I don't know Bri, Brown's sus." Penelope chimed in.

"... Did you just say 'sus'? And I'm brown, Penelope!"

"I know. That was my way of saying I'm voting for you." 

"If the wifey votes then I do too." Odysseus said, followed by the little click to let the other players know someone voted. His comment was met with silence from Penelope, who was, apparently, still upset with him.

Briseis was An Imposter.

-

Patroclus was starting to get a bit nervous. It had been a bit since the last body was reported, he had even finished all his tasks, and he hadn't seen anyone in a while. He thought about using his emergency meeting to see how many were left, but he also thought it'd be stupid. He hadn't come across any bodies so everyone else was probably just wandering around the ship, right? 

He watched his little purple astronaut run around the cafeterias tables in a neverending figure-eight as he waited for some type of development. Who wasn't doing their task? They were so close to winning, the little green bar was almost full. Was it Helen? Did she know ghosts could do tasks? Menelaus would have told her, right? 

His train of thought went out the window when he saw the little red astronaut walk into the cafeteria. He hummed and smiled as he made his purple avatar circle around Achilles' red, crown circling crown. The purple astronaut stopped and the red one moved, Achilles would probably dance around him now-

"Wha-" 

He watched in horror as the red astronaut's tongue pierced the purple one, soon followed by the defeated screen which showed Achilles and Briseis' little characters. He heard the little chime which alerted him whenever someone unmuted. The game's music was drowned out by Diomedes' deafening laughter. Patroclus unmuted.

"Are you serious right now? I vouched for you!" Diomedes laughing turned into a wheeze when he heard the genuine rage that dripped off of Patroclus's voice.

"I was the imposter! I had to kill you! Please don't be mad!" Patroclus could hear Briseis giggle. 

"Who else was left? Someone else had to be left!" 

"... I think it was Agamemnon."

"You'd kill me over Agamemnon!" He swore he could hear everyone laugh a bit, even Agamemnon himself.

"Patrocl-"

"No, don't try to give me that kicked puppy schtick! You only killed me because Briseis said you wouldn't!"

"Well- I- uh."

"Achilles."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't! But that's how you play!" He knew that was how you play the game and Achilles won fair and square. He may have been a bit upset at first but now he was just teasing his golden boy. A little teasing never hurt, did it?

"I've never killed you when I'm the imposter! Sometimes I even tell you!"

"It's just the game, Pat!" Patroclus almost freezes. Briseis called him Pat. Diomedes called him Pat. Achilles had never called him Pat before. It was always Patroclus or babe or love, anything but Pat. Was Achilles actually mad at him? He looked up from his phone and towards the bed, but all he could see was his boyfriend's golden hair cascading down his back, stopping at his shoulder blades. Briseis cleared her throat.

"As much as we'd love to sit and play some more, me and Pat have a test tomorrow. Goodnight!" Patroclus mumbled out a goodnight and closed the app, leaving the call as he pocketed his phone. 

He crawled out of his pillow nest and snuck towards the bed. Achilles didn't move as he curled up next to him. He could see that Achilles had turned off his phone and was now just burying his head into his arms. Patroclus ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes as they just took each other in. Was this a fight? They've had fights before, but never ones this serious over something so stupid. Eventually, he felt the blanket shift and Achilles looked up. 

"Are you mad at me for killing you?" The words were muffled by the blonde's arms and Patroclus couldn't help but smile. 

"No, I was just teasing you." Achilles hummed and buried his head back into his arms as Patroclus continued to play with his hair. He looked up again.

"Are you gonna get under the blankets now or no?"


End file.
